universeatwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Lost One
Lost One Affiliation: The Hierarchy Type: Small Organic Health: 230 Armor: Alien Infantry Light Movement Type: Infantry Speed: 1.7 Sight Range: 195 Cost: 325RM (see article for reductions) Time: 0:20 (see article for reductions) Popcap: 1 Produced From: Habitat Walker (requires Lost One Production Pod) Special Ability: Plasma Bomb, Phase Shift Weapon: Plasma Pistol Damage: 6, fired in a burst of 3 shots Upgrades: Plasma Weapons (Assault-1), Irradiated Weapons (Mutagen-1), Gamma Radiation (Mutagen-3), Phase Modules (Quantum-1), Quantum Ordnance (Quantum-3) Lost Ones are light Hierarchy infantry drawn from criminals and misfits that have been subjected to torture and indoctrination in order to be fanatically devoted battle thralls. General Resembling the stereotypical "Grey" alien, the tiny Lost One has a massive head, glowing eyes, and hunched body with spindly limbs tipped with three fingers and toes. Unlike Grunts, the only form of armor worn by a Lost One is a large collar around their neck and a set of cuffs. Campaign Lost Ones have the distinct honor of being the first Hierarchy unit encountered in the story as a group of three attack Colonel Moore's task force shortly upon arriving at the Washington D.C. war zone. Later, Lost Ones attempt to bomb the President's Ambulance during the escape to a nearby human military base and aid in the assault. Lost Ones are then found throughout the Novus and Masari campaigns, generally being deployed alongside the more durable Grunts to provide anti-air support. In the Hierarchy Campaign, Lost Ones are available for production from the first mission onwards. In the fourth mission, they are used to phase past Novus defenses and bomb Singularity Weapon Crates, killing both themselves and every Novus unit in the area. (Note that in Patch 3 they no longer have their plasma bombs or phase for this mission, requiring the use of Orlok's siege mode instead to set off the crates.) Tactical Application By default, Lost Ones is armed with a light plasma pistol that is able to attack both air and ground targets, but is primarily effective against aircraft and light infantry such as Masari Disciples or Novus Ohm Robots. Once upgraded with Plasma Bombs (Assault-1) however, they gain the ability to demolish structures and large groups of units that do not move out of the blast range in time. This anti-structure capability can be enhanced with the Phase Shift ability (Quantum-1), allowing them to run up to the minimum range of turrets and bomb them or sneak past defenses to destroy key targets (such as Novus Flow Generators or Masari Knowledge Vaults and Architects). Lost Ones are also the only Hierarchy infantry unit that is capable of effectively destroying enemy walkers, particularly when given their plasma bombs (18 will destroy a Science Walker) and Quantum Ordnance which allows them to damage both their primary target and any nearby hard points. Notes * Curiously, even the casualty-conscious Orlok seems to view Lost Ones as expendable, as he showed no concern about using them against Novus singularity storage crates despite the inevitable casualty it would result in. Furthermore, Lost Ones are not mentioned by Orlok during the final Hierarchy mission opening while Grunts, Brutes, and Glyph Carvers are. * Lost Ones are the only Hierarchy infantry unit that can be crushed by non-super heavy units (Walkers and the Peacebringer), making the likes of Brutes, Conquerors, and especially Mirabel highly effective counters. * There are a set of corpse models within the games code that appear to be early versions of the Lost One (wo_deadgrey00.alo). These versions share the same general body structure and weapon load-out as the current, but instead of a collar appear to have a tattoo of sorts branded to their chests and back. * Lost Ones are highly effective at destroying Masari Matter Engines thanks to their ability to phase out and thus avoid being blown up. It requires six plasma bombs to ensure destruction (seven if the engine has Dark Matter Armor). Production Method: Built by Habitat Walker Prerequisites: Lost One Pod hardpoint Cost: 325 : 1 '''Cost Optimizer: 299 : ''2 '''Cost Optimizers: 273 : ''3 '''Cost Optimizers: 247 : ''4 '''Cost Optimizers: 221 ''Time: 0:20 : 1 '''Teleport Accelerator: 0:18 : ''2 '''Teleport Accelerators: 0:16 : ''3 '''Teleport Accelerators: 0:15 : ''4 '''Teleport Accelerators: 0:14 ''Pop: 1 Upgrades Gamma Radiation Effect: Radiation damage increased to 10 per second Method: Research Mutagen Branch Suite 3 Irradiated Shots Effect: Plasma bolts are irradiated, inflicting radiation damage over time Method: Research Mutagen Branch Suite 1 Damage: 5 per second Duration: 10 seconds Phase Shift Effect: Phases for 15 seconds, becoming immune to damage and collision Method: Research Quantum Branch Suite 1 Cooldown: 0:25 (from end of phasing) Note:: The unit is destroyed if it rematerializes while inside another object Plasma Weapons Effect: Allows unit to drop a Plasma Bomb at targeted location which detonates 4 seconds later, doing area of effect damage Method: Research Assault Branch Suite 1 Range: 20 Damage: 150 Radius: 60 Cooldown: 0:35 (from detonation)'' '' Quantum Ordnance Effect: Plasma attacks explode for an additional 3 damage Method: Research Quantum Branch Suite 3 Damage vs. Armor Plasma Rifle Plasma Bomb Category:Hierarchy Units